


Skinny Guy

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by this picture from Svetlanacat:<br/>http://mfu-scrapbook.livejournal.com/1062951.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Guy

"Illya, you're too thin."

"And you're too wet. So?"

"I can be dry in a minute. You can't gain weight that fast."

"Why should I gain weight at all?"

"Because I like to have something to grab on to."

"Why would you want to grab on to me?"

\---

"Oh...why don't you order a couple of pizzas, Napoleon?"


End file.
